The Secret Child
by carolinenicklaus
Summary: Following their breakup, three years earlier, Caroline never tried to see Klaus Mickaelson again . Not even to tell him that she was pregnant of him. What good, because Klaus had made her understand, in the worst possible way , that she will never be good enough for him ? So she is shocked when she learns that she will be forced to work with him.
1. Prologue

Hi Guys ! New klaroline fanfic (multi chapters)

It's a human fic.

I'm really sorry for mistakes, english is not my native language (I'm still searching for a beta so if you know one, please tell me ) .

I write for fun, it's not my job but I'm always open to constructive criticism.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of The Vampire diaries

ENJOY READING :))

* * *

 **THE SECRET CHILD**

Following their breakup, three years earlier, Caroline never tried to see Klaus Mickaelson again . Not even to tell him that she was pregnant of him. What good, because Klaus had made her understand, in the worst possible way , that she will never be good enough for him ? So she is shocked when she learns that she will be forced to work with him. How could her see every day this man that, she now hates with all her heart ? And especially how to hide from him the existence of his son?

* * *

 **Prologue**

If his brothers Elijah, Finn and Kol saw him, he would hear about until the end of time, thought Klaus. But the young woman sitting next to him was worth it.

Caroline Forbes, Care for friends, was slumped in her chair, feet perched on the seat in front of her, a bucket of popcorn wedged between her knees.

« I don't understand how can you eat that » , he said.

She looked at him.

« And I don't understand how you can even not taste it. The Crest does the best popcorn of all Los Angeles. It's the true popcorn handmade. »

To illustrate her point of view, she shoved another handful in her mouth then closed her eyes visibly ecstatic. He felt his pulse panicking.

Caroline was pretty without being beautiful. Or maybe beautiful without pretty, he had never been able to say it with certainty. She had big blue eyes , slightly in almond, with thin lips. She was neither brown, nor extraordinarily beautiful, nor stupid. In short, she wasn't his type at all , perhaps this explained why he wanted her so much.

Whatever the cause, his attraction for her was quite unexpected. Caroline was the goddaughter of his grandmother Freya. They had practically grown up together. Yet, when he ran into her last month at the Valentine's Day party organized by Freya, he was immediately charmed. Since then,

he fought against this attraction, although Caroline seems determined to drag him in all Los Angeles to let him know all the places she found interesting.

She was a great girl. At twenty-four, she looked much younger than her age, but she was only three years younger than him. The whole Mikaelson family loved her. If he sleep with her, he would probably end up breaking her innocent little heart. And all the family would fall on him.

Giving in to an impulse - since he could not give in to the other-, he took a handful of popcorn.

« Remind me why we came here. »

« First, because it's a beautiful vintage cinema. »

He looked around the room, built in the forties and recently restored. A wonder.

« They don't build such beautiful anymore » he approved. « I think the screen of the projection room at the Mikaelson' mansion is bigger. »

« Exactly » she said smiling. « Which brings me to the point number two. You never go to cinema. »

He raised an eyebrow, but before he could protest, she added :

« I know, monsieur-my-family-has-a-studio. You see lots of movies. But you don't see them in a cinema room. Here - she made a great gesture to designate the public - you live a totally different experience from what you're used. »

He managed to look away from her beautiful animated face to observe people came to the midnight screening. A Jedi knight and a very enthusiastic Wookie were sitting two rank before them.

« And, finally, this film is the best series ever made. »

He must have seemed skeptical, as she put her hands in megaphone before whispering :

« Luke, I am your father. » Don't you find it awesome ? »

She was clearly expecting his assent. Given the complicated relationship he had with his father, one would have thought he would find comfort in the redemptive story of Luke and Darth Vader. But, in truth, he had never believed in redemption. In his experience, the poor chaps forever remain poor chaps.

Rather than express his thoughts aloud, he threw:

« _Mario Puzo's The Godfather: Part II_ ... »

« Then, there, you're off the mark ! _The Empire Strikes Back_ has a end suspense, and the love story between Princess Leia and Han Solo is very touching. »

He looked at her, surprised.

« Really ? I would have thought that you was rather kind _When Harry met Sally_. »

« Not at all » she said, waving her hand. « I much prefer the sarcastic Han Solo at the sentimental Harry. »

« Chut! » roared the Jedi knight.

Klaus ignored him and leaned closer to Caroline. The butter of popcorn was shinning her lips in the light jerky of the trailers before the movie. She brushed his shoulder when she took popcorn, and he felt a familiar warmth spark - of which Caroline seemed quite unconscious.

While he appreciated the true value of their little debate on popular culture , he wanted more from her than that. He was not a simple friend with whom she spent a good night at the cinema. He wanted her. Naked. In his bed.

« So tell me Care »

She turned away from the screen to look at him, just when the opening credits began to unfold.

« What are we doing ? »

She pointed to the screen and looked at him in surprise.

« _The Empire Strikes Bac_ k, you remember ? »

« No, I mean, what are we doing together? »

She smiled, but not with her usual cheerfulness. She seemed a little sad, in reality.

« When I saw you again at the party the other day, you seemed lonely. It looked like you needed a friend. »

Maybe it was his irritation at the film's theme. Or maybe he was upset that she took him into pity. Anyway, he was tired of waiting.

He lifted her chin and put his mouth on hers. She tasted like butter, salt and, just for a moment, she remained completely still. Then she lifted to kiss him, her tongue teasing his. A heat wave traveled him, and he was immediately tense of desire.

He stepped back and stared at her.

« Caroline, I don't need a friend. »

Wide-eyed, she seemed to take a moment for understand the meaning of his words. Then she nodded and licked her lips as if she didn't want to lose a crumb of his kiss.

« Let's get out of here » he suggested.

She stood up so quickly that her popcorn bucket fell over the floor.

Four months later - just as he had predicted - he broke her heart.

* * *

 _End of prologue_

* * *

If you like it, please leave a review :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey ! I'm back with my new chapter :)

* * *

 **Thanks so much for your review guys !**

guestreader : okay I will, thanks for your advice:)

Jenny : don't worry I will in the next chapters but not now ;)

* * *

Nobody reread me so if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me in mp :)

ENJOY READING :))

* * *

 _ **Three years later**_

So, Freya wanted Mikaelson Pictures to produce a biographical film on the legendary love story between her husband Marcel and she, during the Second World War !

She had made a statement to all guests of the traditional celebration of Valentine's Day, held like each year in Mikaelson mansion, the family home.

As soon as Klaus Mikaelson had heard the news of his grandmother, he knew trouble was on the horizon. The week before, he had passed to see Freya, and found her watching _The Wave_ , a movie whom Caroline had written the script. The image of a Statue of Liberty disappearing under a tsunami of fifty meters had seemed to him particularly scary. Now, he knew why.

Undoubtedly, Freya was going to ask him to convince Caroline to write the script of _Honor_. That would be difficult, since Caroline didn't speak to him anymore.

He was holding tight a crystal champagne flute when Freya had made her announcement. He had swallowed a trait the Dom Perignon at two hundred dollars a bottle, and then he was headed to the bar . From one moment to another, Freya was going to catch him, and he wanted to have a tequila in hand when she would.

Unfortunately, he was too slow. He had almost reached the bar when he heard the voice of his grandmother in his back.

" You don't seem thrilled with my announcement. "

He turned back towards her. Despite her advanced age, Freya had kept the elegance and grace that had made her a screen legend. She was wearing a long dress sparkling, made to highlight the shining diamond necklace around her neck. Her crystalline blue eyes were shining , as if she knew exactly why he was avoiding her.

" Of course I'm delighted, granny. "

He kissed her cheek.

" I think your love story will make a great movie."

" Marcel has always thought this. We had the project for years. But when Marcel passed away, I didn't have the courage to do it without him. "

For a brief moment, his grandmother usually full of life seemed so sad and fragile that he almost didn't tell her his concerns.

" I'm glad we do it now " he said. "But you said you wanted the film for the sixtieth anniversary of the studio and I don't understand why such haste. There is no emergency, we should take our time. To do things right. "

The sadness in her eyes disappeared, giving way to determination.

" When should I do it, in your opinion ? For the seventy-fifth birthday ? The hundredth ? " She didn't wait for an answer to her rhetorical question. " No, I have made my decision. If we don't do it now, maybe we never will. "

Useless to discuss with her, he concludes with a shrug.

"So, I guess you want me to hire a screenwriter. "

She had an enigmatic smile. A eighty-nine and she was still a beautiful woman, and age had barely attenuated her charm.

" Oh Klaus, you know me so well. "

" Tomorrow I will talk to Damon Salvatore. "

He signaled to the bartender to serve him a drink. The employee had probably often worked for the Mikaelson because he automatically offered him a tequila.

" He has worked with Spielberg on _Saving Private Ryan . "_

Freya waved her hand in an imperial gesture.

" No, no. I really don't want someone who has already written a film about the Second World War. The love story between your grandfather and me is unique. So we need someone who will bring a unique approach to the project. Someone with a personal touch. "

He remembered that when he was a child he liked to see Freya's eyes shine with the same malice. She knew him so well ! After the death of his mother, Freya and Marcel had raised him. Result, she could read him like an open book.

" I already have in mind the ideal screenwriter. "

Just what he feared.

"Do you remember my goddaughter, Caroline Forbes ? "

Caroline ? Of course. How can he forget her quick wit and her repartee ? Her soft lips and her deep blue eyes ? Her long blond hair on the pillow ?

" Of course I remember her. "

He simply couldn't forget Caroline. She was very often came to the mansion when he was younger. When they saw each other three years earlier, he had discovered that annoying child who followed him everywhere once, had metamorphosed into an irresistible woman.

In short, he would never forget their liaison, brief but passionate. Neither the deplorable way it had ended.

"Well "continued Freya, " We haven't seen Caroline in a while. "

" Indeed "

Probably because she avoided all the Mikaelson since he had left her. She had even stopped attending family celebrations. This is probably why he found this party so dull.

" I'm sure she would be perfect for this mission. She is closely linked with family. She'll do justice to the project. Besides, I believe she's very talented. Her previous scenarios were a great success. "

The little Caroline wasn't only a very beautiful woman, but also a very great professional. She had quickly made a name with her nervous scenarios and full of wit, and the public adored them. A journalist had recently described her as the David Mamet of adventure movies.

" Her past projects together have reported two hundred million dollars " he commented in a placid tone .

" Exactly. So why doesn't she work for Mikaelson Pictures ? " she said by pressing a finger on his arm to gently reprimand him. " This project is the perfect opportunity to bring her home. "

" Frankly, I'm not sure whether it be her kind of movie "

" Nonsense. As a child, she loved listening Marcel about the war. She's almost part of the family. "

" Granny... "

"I will not change my mind Nicklaus "

" When you call me like this, it's because you're serious. "

"I am. Tomorrow, I want you to go see Caroline. If anyone can convince her to do the project, it's you. I trust you. "

When she turned on her heel and walked away, the haughty bearing, he greeted her departure with a nod. Something about his grandmother had always inspired him that kind of formality.

Voilà. His mission was to bring Caroline at home. What Freya didn't know, it's that he was the one who had made Caroline run away .

* * *

End of chatper 1 :) ... The next chapter will be longer, I promise ^^

please , if you like it leave a review ^^..

Oh and you can find me on tumblr (same name ) so if you want to ask me a question and you want an anwser , on my blog it will more easy for me to answer you (especially for anonymous reviews) :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back for the second chapter :))

* * *

OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS 33

jenny: Thanks love *hugs* ... it's not really what you hoped but I hope you'll like sweetie xx

guest: thnak you darling ^^. Enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

If you see any mistakes, please send me a mp :)

This chapter is much longer , I hope you will like it

ENJOY READING :))

* * *

Caroline Forbes looked at the blinking cursor on her computer screen, repressing a frustrated swearword. Her son, Jack, was sitting on the office floor, babbling alone while turning the pages of one of his books. He wasn't yet two years old , but he was ahead of the acquisition of language. If she ever had the misfortune to swear aloud, she could be sure that, within minutes, he would run into the house screaming loudly the word to banish in his vocabulary.

" Swearwords " she whispered out loud

"Swearwords " he repeated.

She laughed, though the third act of her latter scenario is far from satisfying. She put a cinnamon candy in her mouth, trying to identify the problem. The villain had been defeated, the bomb defused, and the hero had saved the world.

" What have I forgotten ? "

Jack raised his eyes from his book.

"Teddy bear, teddy bear. "

" No, it's not that. "

Fingers suspended above the keyboard, she waited until the inspiration comes. At that moment someone rang at the door.

" Ha ! A break. "

She could have left the nanny open the door, but she needed to stretch her legs. She caught Maria in the vestibule.

" It's okay Maria. Take care of Jack. "

Maria seemed relieved. Although she was the full-time nanny of Jack, in truth, she had little to be done, since Caroline was working at home and was keeping Jack with her most of the time.

A moment later, Caroline opened the door , ready to hug the person who had saved her from her maggoty villain. Except that, on the threshold, she found the last person she wanted to see. Klaus Mikaelson. Shoulder leaning against a pillar, hands in pockets, he seemed totally at his ease. As if, show himself on the threshold of her small house in Santa Barbara was a habit. As if, the last time he had seen her , he hadn't broken her heart.

Holding tight the handle of the door, she tried to resist the wave of emotion that was falling on her. The ground seemed to give way beneath her feet, giving her dizzy. Apart from a year spent in France, she had lived all her life in California and she known number of earthquakes. None had shaken her like the view of Klaus Mickaelson on her porch.

" Can I come in ? "

Panic knotted her stomach while she was thinking at full speed. If Klaus was really aware of the situation - if he had discovered her secret - he wouldn't be here, asking politely if he could come in.

Also she feigna an indifference that she was far from feeling, and raising her the chin, she blocked the entrance.

" Well, if I expected this ! Klaus Mikaelson himself. The villain in the story of my life. "

There should be a law which punished former boyfriends who presented themselves unexpectedly on your doorstep. Or, they should be accompanied by a scary theme music, such as the shark in _Jaws._

Jack frowned.

" Don't be too melodramatic, Care. "

" Once, I destroyed the entire east coast of the United States by a tsunami.. Trust me, I know when the melodrama is necessary."

And, at this moment, she felt in the skin of one of her characters that was about to be swept away by a water tower : terrified and helpless . Klaus had the ability to destroy her completely. The only positive, it was that he didn't know it. She hoped, at least.

" Are you gonna let me in, yes or no ?

" I think it will be no. I have nothing to say to you. "

The lie was so shameless that she almost expected that a divine act – one of her tsunamis, maybe - sweeps her away and takes all Santa Barbara with it.

In truth, she had a lot to tell him. Most information concerned her son, who was playing innocently in her office, a few meters from them.

Not only her son, their son.

There wasn't a single day of the past two and a half years where she hadn't feared the moment when Klaus Mikaelson would appear at her door, demanding answers about the child she had supposedly adopted during her stay abroad, just after their breakup.

Repressing her growing fear, she took a muster her options : let him in and deal with the situation ?Lock the door and call her lawyer ? Run away ?

" It's not personal " he said.

She scanned intensely his face. Not an ounce of interest in his eyes. No vestige of the consuming passion that he had for her there was a time. But Klaus had always been very good to hide his emotions.

But she had to admit she didn't see any trace of anger that would indicate that he had discovered her secret. This gave her audacity.

" Not personal ? I almost believed you. "

Pur bravado. Her pulse was beating at full speed. If Klaus hadn't guessed the truth, she wasn't going to let him in for him to see Jack with his own eyes .

She stepped back, ready to close the door in his face.

" Freya sent me. "

Caroline's heart leapt.

" Is she okay ? "

" Yes. She miss you. "

The relief and the nostalgia invaded Caroline. Freya was one of the people she loved most in the world. And it was long time since she had seen her.

It was the price to pay. When she had decided to not talk to Klaus about Jack, she had to cut the bridges with all the Mikaelson, forever.

Klaus had to perceive her hesitation, because he advanced, putting a hand on the door jamb. He was so close to her that she had trouble breathing. He scanned the lines of her face and she regretted not having been informed of his visit. She could have mentally prepare herself for confrontation. Or, at least, apply a little makeup.

Unfortunately, her face was unvarnished, and her hair still wet after the shower that she had taken following her morning jogging. She was wearing her oldest jeans and her T-shirt lucky charm – that she had stolen in the closet of her father fifteen years earlier. Klaus was wearing jeans and a black shirt. He was gorgeous.

" Let me in, so we can discuss. After everything we've been through together, shouldn't you at least listen to what I have to say ? "

The regret that seized her was so strong that she was deeply shaken by such a proposal. Klaus had no idea how much she owed him. So, she stepped back and let him pass. She led him to the living room, at the back of the house. Jack and Maria were in her office, at the opposite. She was terrified that her son come to see her.

Klaus spared her the usual banalities. She returned the favor by not offering him coffee or other beverage. They had passed the stage of this kind of civility since a long time .

When they were in the living room, she settled into her favorite leather chair, and pulled her legs under her to keep them from trembling and betraying her nervousness. But that doesn't prevent her from playing with the lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

" So, what does Freya want ? I suppose she didn't send you here to invite me to Thanksgiving dinner. "

" It's a little early for that " he observed in a placid tone.

" She likes to plan things in advance. "

"Saturday night at the party of St. Valentine, Freya announced she wanted to produce a film about her meeting with Marcel. "

At the time, Marcel was working for the O.S.S - the US Secret Service, the CIA ancestors. He was sent to France during The Occupation. On mission in Marseille, he had been bewitched by a cabaret singer, but he had suspected her to colaborate with the Nazis. Freya was actually working for the Resistance. Despite the war, despite the danger and mutual suspicion, they fell in love. And their love had lasted a lifetime.

After the Liberation, Marcel had brought back his fiancee to the United States, where, together, they had made movies to show the world the talent of Freya. The Studio _Mikaelson Pictures_ had been born.

" It makes sense. It's a wonderful story. Action, romance, melodrama and suspense. It's like a mixture of _Atonement_ and _Casablanca ._ But with a happy ending. This will bring you millions. Probably hundreds of millions."

" She wants you to write the script. "

She froze.

 _"Me ? "_

" Yes. I was as surprised as you. "

" I don't do this kind of scenario. "

" That's what I told her. "

"I write action movies and adventure. "

" I know."

" I speak of evil genius trying to take over the world. Natural disasters. Bombs about to explode. That sort of thing. "

" Absolutely. "

"And I _don't do_ love story "

She hoped not to have too pressed these words. But Klaus gave her a inquisitive look.

"You've become very cynical. "

" And you concluded this from a single sentence ? "

" The tone of your voice spoke volumes. I hope it's not me who... "

" Don't make yourself illusions. Trust me, I was always cynical regarding the heart stories. My parents have lived the most turbulent relationship Hollywood. I'm the last person who can write a film about Freya and Marcel. "

Klaus sat down on the chair facing her and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

" Yet, she is convinced that you are the only one that can do justice to their story. "

Caroline jumped to her feet and began perambulate.

" It's ridiculous ! "

But was it so ridiculous ? The cinema was in her veins . Her father, Bill Forbes ,was one of the greatest directors of all time. Her mother, Elizabeth Thomas, was one of the sexiest starlets of the seventies.

Nothing had prepared Caroline for the mission that Freya wanted to entrust her. This scenario didn't need a fast pace or percussive dialogues. This scenario needed something much more difficult to achieve. Emotional honesty. Vulnerability. Was she ready for this ?

Certainly, as a child, Caroline had followed sentimental soap operas rather than cartoons. Her parents had taken the habit of reading to her the synopses of movies at bedtime and not children's books.

And, the love story of Marcel and Freya was a part of her. Even today, when she was thinking of them, a shiver ran through her. Their love was the stuff of which legends are made. Of childhood dreams. Her childhood dreams, at least.

Klaus was also part of her girlish dreams. She had spent much time with him at the mansion Mikaelson. Long summer days and endless weekends, during which she followed Klaus everywhere. When he had become too old to climb trees, she had started to dream of the great love story they would live one day.

But their story had gone wrong. It had ended with a betrayal, in suffering and regret.

She shook her head with resolution.

" No. I can't. "

" You mean you don't want. "

" . . I's a bad idea. I'm not qualified for this job. "

Klaus smiled at her with one of those smiles that he had the secret.

"Come on Care. "

" I had promised never to work for Mikaelson Pictures . "

He leaned against the chair.

" Of course. But it was just after our breakup, when you were busy hating me. "

" One point for you. "

And if she kept her promise, she would admit that she was still in love with him. Very clever of Klaus.

" You know you would love write this script. It's a story that you dream to tell since childhood. "

He put a blue gaze on her which seemed to see the bottom of her soul

" Besides, I know the true.

* * *

end of chapter 2

* * *

hehehe so ? What do you think ?

If I could update my fanfic so quickly is because I had already written these chapters, I'm working on the next chapters now :))

I remind you that you can also find me on tumblr, love you all *hugs*


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys ! How are you ? I'm back for the third chapter :))

* * *

Thanks so much for your reviews, it means a lot , really ^^

\- jenny: lolz ;) .. I hope you like this chapter

\- guest: awww thank you so much 33

\- guest: I think she had her reasons but I don't know is her reasons are good enough to excuse her behavior. But she's feeling really guilty about her secret .

* * *

Like always, if you see any mistakes, please send me a mp :)

I hope you will like this chapter

ENJOY READING :))

* * *

" The truth ? " she repeated mechanically, while her heart was pounding.

It wasn't impossible that Klaus had learned the truth about Jack. But it seemed very strange that he talks about it only now.

His casual smile wasn't to appease her.

" Yes. The truth. I know why you're so afraid of telling the story of Marcel and Freya. "

" Ah. This truth. "

She let out a long sigh. Turning back to hide her relief, she pretended to straighten out a few books on her shelf.

" Their story means too much for you, " he commented. " You're afraid of not being able to do it justice. "

" I guess, yes. After all, is not that why you guys have always avoided this project ? "

She couldn't help looking over her shoulder to see if her pike had made its effect. For a brief moment Klaus stared at her in amazement. Then he had an amused smile.

" That is why it must be you who write the script. Nobody knows our family better than you. No one understand what this project means for us - for Freya. "

With those words his smile vanished, and his eyes took on a dark, imploring hue.

" Oh Klaus Mikaelson, it's a low blow. "

" I'm using it because this project means a lot to someone I love. "

He was talking about Freya, of course. She was perhaps the only woman in the world that mattered to him. And, he knew she was very attached to Lillian too. And obviously, he wanted to manipulate her emotions to get what he wanted from her.

That's why she didn't let people see her emotions very often.

" Come on , Care. I know you don't want me to beg you. "

" Maybe yes. "

Again he addressed her this charming smile that he had the secret. The one which had conquered her impressionable heart of teenager, years before. He knelt down and took a step forward, clasped hands.

" Oh, get up! " she roared.

He had always had the sense of melodrama. Like his whole damn family.

" If you care even a little about Freya, you will accept this mission. "

She wasn't yet quite ready to accept it. She needed time to think about it calmly.

" Just out of curiosity, why are you the one she sent ? "

" Well, I am the Director of Project Development Service. It's my job. "

" So, she doesn't know ? "

" For us ? "

An imperceptible ounce of emotion crossed his face.

" No. Is that why you're avoiding Freya and all other Mikaelson since the last three years ? Because you thought I had told them about our relationship ? "

" I ... "

She had assumed that he had talked about it to everyone. The idea that all the powerful Mikaelson know how she pursued Klaus with her assiduities, how much she had needed him... Was it not enough to drive away any woman ?

But these reasons were only the tip of the iceberg. She had tons of other to avoid the Mikaelson.

Yes, Klaus broke her heart into pieces. And, yes, the memory of their disastrous love story was still hurting her.

But in truth, she was blaming herself as much as she was blaming Klaus . Even more, in fact.

When they started their relationship, she knew where she set foot. She knew they weren't playing in the same yard. The most beautiful women in the world were at his feet.

And, she knew the troubled childhood that Klaus had had. The disastrous marriage of his parents had ended by the tragic death of his mother. He had more family problems than she. And he wasn't in therapy since the age of three years, unlike her. She knew he didn't trust the fairer sex, and he didn't believe in marriage. She knew all of this. And, yet, she had fallen madly in love with him.

So who was really guilty in this story ?

And it wasn't because of her broken heart or her wounded pride that she was avoiding Klaus.

The real reason was Jack, their son . The son that Klaus didn't even know the existence. A few months after their relationship when she had discovered her pregnancy, she had decided to never tell him anything. She was in France at the time, and she had decided then to never return to the United States. The decision seemed logical to her, in the moment. With hindsight, it seemed her childish. And even , vindictive.

Unfortunately, it was impossible to go back. If ever Klaus discovered the truth, who knows what he would be capable of.

Not a day was passing without her regretting her desicion. Unwittingly, Klaus had made her the most beautiful gift. And she had knowingly deprived him of this present.

Not only he would never forgive her, but she will never forgive herself. She couldn't atone for her fault by saying the truth today. And in truth she was too afraid that he tries to take Jack away from her , in retaliation. However, there was one thing that she could for him. Write this damn script.

On a professional level, it would be a huge challenge. But at least she was holding perhaps an unexpected opportunity to make amends for what she had done, and finally forgive herself .

" I will do it " she said.

Klaus stood up and smiled.

" I knew you would say yes. "

She didn't doubt it. Klaus had a lot of flaws, but the lack of confidence wasn't one.

" Freya has planned a big family dinner as she likes, tomorrow night. She wants you to attend it. "

He had made this invitation - if one could call it an invitation - casually, while heading toward the door.

" Too bad that I'm taking. "

A blatant lie, since her plans for tomorrow night were limited to put Jack to bed.

" Cancel "

" I can't Klaus. Sorry . "

" I'm sure you can cancel whatever the person with whom you have an appointment. After all, it's a business dinner. "

" It's not a date. "

Was it relief that she saw passing on his face ? She must have dreamed.

" Date or not, I'm sure that you can cancel it " he insisted.

As reluctant as she is, she saw no alternative but to tell the truth.

" It's my son. "

" Oh right, you have a son. "

He said that with the detachment of someone who knew nothing about children or their needs.

" My nanny works only the day, and it's impossible to find a babysitter so late. I'm sorry, I can't. "

Klaus frowned, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" Well, you just have to take him with you. "

If the idea wasn't so terrifying, she would have laughed. Her talkative and unruly son in a formal family dinner at Mikaelson mansion ? And, by family dinner, she supposed that Klaus meant a business dinner, that would last five or six hours.

" No, I don't think it's a good idea. "

" Find a way, Care. It's important for Freya. She wants to start clearing the field quickly. "

" We have time. You know that as long as the contract is not signed, I'll start nothing. "

" This time, yes. We start shooting in two months. "

" Two months ? Have you lost your mind ? I can't write such a scenario in two months ! "

"It'll have to. Freya wants the film for the sixtieth anniversary of the studio. So, our schedule is very tight. "

Caroline lent herself to rapid calculations. The number of pages per day, the number of days worked, the days added for revisions, corrections and final adjustments. She crossed her arms and stared at him .

" I might be able to do it. "

" I was sure of it. "

" But you know, you and your family really should organize yourself better. You know that kind of thing takes time. "

" Come tomorrow " he said, opening the door.

" I will, maybe. "

If she really wanted to finish the script in less than two months, she had to start working Wednesday. Which meant that she only had a day and a half to finish modify her current scenario. The good news was that now she knew what was the problem of her third act. She hadn't enough tormented her characters.

As she closed the doors behind Klaus, she heard little bare feet running on the flagstones. Jack grabbed her legs as if they had been separated for weeks, not minutes.

" Who it it ? " he asked

" No one you know my little love. "

Saying these words, Caroline felt a deep pain in her heart.

« And you will never see him again ».

She closed her eyes to stem a surge of stinging tears, while the emotions that were suppressed since the arrival of Klaus came to the surface - her fears, her anxiety, her guilt. Among them, there was an emotion she didn't want to examine too closely. Her love for Klaus .

* * *

end of chapter 3

* * *

so your opinions ? :)

See you for the next chapter, love you all *hugs*


End file.
